Le Secret des Once
by Tam83
Summary: Lorsqu'ils font une entrée fracassante dans la Grande Salle, cela ne suffit pas à titiller la curiosité de nos héros. Pourtant rapidement, ils cherchent à découvrir leur secret ? Quel est-il donc ? Pourquoi semblent-ils tant détester Lupin ?
1. Chapter 1

La Grande Salle était bondée, il y avait plus de monde qu'à l'ordinaire. Cela était sans doute du au fait que toutes les classes avait été redoublé par décision directorial. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée en soit puisque la majorité des élèves avait pas suffit le programme normal à cause de la guerre et de Pourdlard investie par les mangemorts. C'est ainsi qu'un groupe d'amis étaient assit à la table des Gryffondors, s'apprêtant à entamer leurs septièmes ou sixième année. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville plaisantaient allégrement en disant que comparé aux précédentes années, celle-là allait leur sembler calme.

McGonagall venait à peine de regarder Lupin entrer accompagné de des premières années. Il avait déroulé le Choixpeau Magique et avait énoncé le premier nom. La première élève avait déjà avancé toute tremblante quand les deux portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup. Le temps sembla s'être figé et toute la Grande Salle tourna son visage vers l'entrée. Une jeune fille avec de long cheveux blancs, des yeux marrons chauds, une magnifique robe chocolat, digne d'une gravure de mode. À ces côtés, un jeune garçon de même pas dix ans, les mêmes cheveux blancs mais beaucoup plus court. La silhouette élancé, la stature droite, les yeux d'un bleu acier. Il portait un costume noir élégant et ne semblait pas impressionné par tant de regard sur lui.

La jeune fille avança entre les rangés de tables, d'un pas souple et gracieux. Pas un de ces pas hautain qu'on vous apprend dans l'aristocratie, un de ces pas volant qu'ils viennent naturellement. Le petit la suivait d'un pas plus raide, il ne semblait être là que parce qu'il suivait la fille. Celle-ci d'ailleurs continuer sa route sans regardait ni à droite, ni à gauche. Instinctivement, les premières se rapprochèrent de la table des professeurs.

Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas à peine de Lupin comme si elle voulait laisser une distance de sécurité. Son sourire s'agrandir quand elle vit la directrice se lever et la main se glisser dans sa poche. Elle baissa son regard vers le garçon et lui fit un léger signe de tête. Il haussa les épaules et recula de quelques pas, de façon à se placer derrière l'adolescente. Celle-ci décida enfin d'ouvrir la bouche, sa voix était douce mais railleuse :

- J'arrive trop tard pour les inscriptions !

Le petit garçon ricana légèrement avant de se reprendre. Il ne regardait pas l'adolescente mais regardait la Grande Salle, son regard ne fixait personne en particulier, il volait de table en table. Dos à la fille, il semblait surtout observer le concierge près des portes et Lupin vers sa droite. La fille reprit son ton était caressant mais étrangement il faisait peur :

- Je m'appelle Irbis Moon Once, mon frère Felis Mark Once.

- Vous avez quel âge ?

- 17 et 10.

- C'est-à-dire que c'est l'école qui choisit ces élèves pas nous, renchérit la directrice.

- Regardez votre parchemin, je suis sûr que j'y suis.

- En effet, Minerva, Irbis Once est bien dans la liste.

La question fut ainsi tranché, Irbis s'assit sur le tabouret, on lui mit le Choixpeau sur la tête qui y resta deux bonnes minutes. Mark soupira tout en gardant un oeil méfiant sur Lupin. Le Choixpeau hurla enfin un retentissant « Gryffondor ! ». Irbis se leva et alla s'assoir dans un bout de la table. Son frère la suivit tout en observant Lupin du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'un :

- Mark ! Ça suffit !

Retentisse dans la Grande Salle silencieuse. Le jeune garçon baissa la tête avant de s'assoir dos à Lupin. La répartition reprit normalement et les gens en oublièrent même cette entrée lorsque les plats apparurent. Mark abandonna son air digne pour redevenir un gosse de dix ans. Il se jeta presque sur la nourriture sous le regard moqueur de sa sœur. Quand le repas se termina, Hermione s'approcha d'eux et leur informa :

- La directrice m'a demandé de vous montrer le dortoir et de m'assurer que vous vous intégrez bien.

- Super, Moon !

- On te suit, répondit simplement Moon.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^


	2. Un Secret Impresionnant

Ils commencèrent à suivre Hermione en silence. Dans les escaliers enchantés, Mark ne put s'empêcher de dire :

- Bon Tigre que c'était bon ! Ça fessait longtemps que j'avais pas aussi bien mangé.

- Ben merci, répliqua Moon, contrariée.

- C'est pas d'ma faute si t'es nul en cuisine, répliqua le gamin en détalant comme une gazelle.

- Démonio ! Venes aquì, rapido ! S'écria l'adolescente avait de lui courir après.

Hermione fut d'ailleurs impressionnée de voir avec quelle prestance et commodité, elle parvenait à courir malgré l'entrave de la longue robe chocolat. Hermione les regarda partir et ne réagit que trop tard, elle ne pourrait jamais les rattraper. Elle sortit donc la carte de Harry et les suivit à pas lent pendant que des panthères des neiges se poursuivaient dans les couloirs de l'école. La première était largement plus petite alors que l'autre avait presque atteint sa taille adulte. La plus âgée finit par bondir sur le plus jeune provoquant ainsi un long dérapage. L'assaut étant un succès, elle en profita pour lui mordiller l'oreille dans un geste moqueur.

Des bruits de pas se rapprochant, les deux panthères se relevèrent aussitôt. Un seul regard leur suffit pour se comprendre, ils reprirent leurs formes initiale. Moon et Mark se retrouvèrent agilement sur le pied, une technique particulière à prendre pour ne pas se retrouver à quatre pattes en redevenant humain. Hermione apparut au coin du couloir et leurs dit :

- Ha ben, vous êtes là ! Je vous cherchais partout.

- Navrée, grommela Moon.

Hermione les mena à la salle commune lui expliqua le fonctionnement du portrait et lui montra le dortoir. Elle ne fut d'ailleurs pas surprit quand Mark ne put y monter. Elle le mena dans le dortoir des garçons avec Harry et Ron. La nuit se passa bien, avant le coucher, Moon vint border son frère puis tout le monde s'endormit.

Les garçons furent réveillé par des gémissements, Mark pleurait en dormant. Neville étant le plus près s'approcha pour le réveiller pendant que Ron partait chercher la sœur du garçon. Il se transforma en hibou et ne redevint humain qu'à côté du lit de Moon. Celle-ci, à l'instinct du félin, ces yeux s'ouvrirent aussitôt et elle le suivit rapidement. Pendant ce temps, Neville avait secoué le garçon qui s'était réveillé en criant « Papa ! ». Il s'était assit et les larmes coulaient en silence. Harry s'approcha à son tour et demanda :

- Ça va, gamin ?

L'enfant ne répondit pas mais baissa la tête vers le matelas. La porte s'ouvrit soudain et le gamin releva la tête. En voyant sa sœur, il fut soulagé. Elle courut jusqu'à son lit et le prit dans ces bras. Elle lui caressa les cheveux pendant que la plupart des mecs la reluquer. Alors comme ça, la nouvelle dormait en nuisette transparente. Elle se tourna rapidement vers les garçons et leur demanda :

- Je dérange si je reste cette nuit ?

- Non.

- Non.

- Non.

Les réponses fusèrent de partout, Moon les remercia d'un regard et se glissa sous le couverture avec son frère. Dans la Grande Salle, ce matin-là, les élèves reçurent leur emploie du temps. Moon et Mark étaient habillés avec l'uniforme de l'école même si Mark n'en fessait pas officiellement partit. Pendant les cours, il ne firent pas un bruit, Mark se contentant de rester debout au fond de la salle, appuyé contre le mur et surtout observant le moindre mouvement.

Le cours de défense contre les forces du mal faut le coup d'être développée. Déjà lorsque Moon s'approcha de Lupin son frère la suivit. Lupin lui souhaita la bienvenue dans son cour et lui proposa de s'assoir près de Hermione comme ça elle rattraperait plus vite, la différence entre les deux cours (ceux de son ancien lycée). Moon hocha la tête et demanda qui était Hermione. Le professeur Lupin posa sa main sur son épaule dans le but certain de lui désigner plus facilement la dénommé Hermione. Mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu, à peine Lupin avait-il posé sa main sur épaule de la jeune fille qu'un grognement résonna dans la pièce. Mark se précipita vers Lupin, l'œil furibond d'un tigre contrarié. Moon réagit aussi sec, un second grognement emplit la salle alors qu'elle se détournait et saisissait son frère par le cou, ce qui eut pour effet d'immobiliser aussi sec, le jeune garçon. Moon se tourna vers son professeur :

- Vous permettez, j'en ai pas pour longtemps ?

Moon n'attendit pas la réponse de Lupin et conservant sa prise sur le cou de son frère, elle le fit sortir de la salle. Quand ils eurent refermés la porte, Moon repoussa son frère contre le mur d'en face et lui souffla furibonde :

- Si t'es pas capable de te contrôler, tu t'en vas pas ! Bon sang, Felis, on est pas là pour rigoler ! Sacré Tigre, tu comprends que si on se plante, cette fois, c'est foutu ! Ils ne nous le pardonneraient pas !

- Mais c'est un loup-garou, Moon ! On est fait pour ça ! Tu ne peux pas me demander de rester calme en sa présence surtout s'il te touche !

- Je rentre dans cette salle, tu viens ou tu viens pas, à toi de voir mais tu te contrôles, c'est clair !

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^


	3. Un délai trop court

_Moon n'attendit pas la réponse de Lupin et conservant sa prise sur le cou de son frère, elle le fit sortir de la salle. Quand ils eurent refermés la porte, Moon repoussa son frère contre le mur d'en face et lui souffla furibonde :_

_- Si t'es pas capable de te contrôler, tu t'en vas pas ! Bon sang, Felis, on est pas là pour rigoler ! Sacré Tigre, tu comprends que si on se plante, cette fois, c'est foutu ! Ils ne nous le pardonneraient pas !_

_- Mais c'est un loup-garou, Moon ! On est fait pour ça ! Tu ne peux pas me demander de rester calme en sa présence surtout s'il te touche !_

_- Je rentre dans cette salle, tu viens ou tu viens pas, à toi de voir mais tu te contrôles, c'est clair !_

* * *

Moon entra rapidement suivit de son frère qui s'assit dans un des coins les plus éloignés de la classe. Le reste de l'heure se passa tranquillement sous les regards noirs de Mark. Ils furent d'ailleurs les premiers à sortir, il n'y eut aucune répercussion. La semaine se passa rapidement et toute la grande salle fut surprit de voir débarquer Moon et son frère en habit moldu négligé pour le petit déjeuner. Mark portait une chemise a carreau grise trop large pour lui, un pantalon de toile belge attaché par une ceinture noir. La jeune fille quant à elle portait une veste kaki lui retombant sous les fesses, un jean avec deux trous géants au niveau des genoux sous sa veste elle portait une débardeur dévoilant son ventre plat et lui collant au corps. La plupart des gens étaient étonnés la seule fois où il avait vu les nouveaux sans son uniforme scolaire, c'était dans le jour de la rentrée dans des splendides costumes de bal, ils y avaient là un étrange contraste.

Nos jeunes amis ne semblèrent pas s'en apercevoir outre mesure et s'assirent au centre de la table, l'un en face de l'autre. Ils commencèrent à manger en s'envoyant des vannes lorsque les hiboux du courrier arrivèrent. Quand ils furent repartit, Moon et Mark reprirent leur conversation de vanne mais un corbeau noir se posa devant elle. Son rire et celui de son frère se coincèrent dans leurs gorges et Moon détacha la lettre d'une main tremblante. Elle consulta son frère du regard et ils se levèrent en même temps. Moon passa devant Hermione qui lui demanda :

- Mauvaise nouvelle ?

- En quoi ça te regarde ?

Le ton était mordant, Hermione en fut même étonnée. Les Once sortirent de la Grande Salle et se dirigèrent vers le parc. Ils s'assirent au bord du lac et regardèrent longuement la lettre noir sans l'ouvrir. Ils étaient tellement terrorisés qu'ils ne perçurent même pas les regards d'Harry, Ron et Hermione pesait sur eux. Ces trois-là avaient en effet décidés qu'ils allaient découvrirent quel mystère entouré les nouveaux. Moon ferma enfin ces yeux en prenant une grande inspiration avant de les rouvrir et d'ouvrir la lettre. Malgré les habituels insultes et reproches, la lettre les informait juste qu'il avait jusqu'au printemps pour menait à bien leur mission. Quand elle acheva sa lecture, elle leva les yeux vers son frère qui la regardait inquiet, elle sourit difficilement et lui dit avec douceur :

- Tout va bien, on a jusqu'au printemps.

- Cool alors, renchérit Mark.

- Ils veulent aussi qu'on les informe de nos découvertes au fur et à mesure.

- Ça ira, on peut le faire, assura Mark. On fait la course ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire enfantin aux lèvres.

- D'accord, trancha Moon en jetant sa veste au pied de l'arbre.

- Super, renchérit Mark en envoyant sa chemise rejoindre celle de sa sœur.

Ils s'accroupirent au sol comme deux fauves puis ils s'élancèrent. Ils couraient sur leurs deux pieds mais ça n'aurait pas étonnés notre trio qui court à quatre pattes. Ils les pendirent rapidement de vue, Harry sortit sa carte et ils suivirent leur course tout autour de la cour. Ils réapparurent au bout d'une demi-heure. Moon était à quatre bons pas devant son jeune frère. Arrivés devant le chêne, ils se jetèrent au sol et tentèrent de reprendre leurs respirations. Même de là où ils étaient, notre trio pouvaient apercevoir leur poitrine se soulevait violemment avant de retomber aussi sec. Moon finit par se redresser sur son coude pour planter son regard chocolat dans celui acier de son jeune frère :

- J'ai encore gagné !

- Tu triches ! T'as de plus grande jambes !

Moon s'assit en tailleur d'un mouvement vif et ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère tout en ricanant :

- Tu grandiras un jour, petit Mark.

- Je suis pas petit, protesta-t-il.

Il bondit sur sa sœur qui le retourna rapidement et le bloquant au sol lui fit des chatouilles de la mort qui tue. Elle n'arrêta que quand il la supplia. Ils semblaient si normal que si ils n'étaient pas sûr d'avoir entendu les grognements dans la salle de classe, Harry, Ron et Hermione y croiraient. Ensuite, les deux nouveaux s'étaient ensuite rallongé dans la pelouse, Mark la tête sur le ventre de sa sœur et Moon, les bras sous la tête.

À la nuit tombée, ils rentrèrent pour se restaurer. Les semaines défilèrent pendant longtemps sans qu'il ne se passe rien. Un après-midi après une heure avec Lupin, les deux Once se reposaient le parc, plus le temps passait, plus ils étaient tendus. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup avancés et les trois gamins qui leurs collaient au pattes ne les y aidaient pas beaucoup. En effet, les Once avaient quand même remarqué la surveillance importante du trio d'or. Mark avait sa tête sur les genoux de sa sœur, celle-ci appuyé nonchalamment contre l'arbre, lui caressé les cheveux. Les yeux de Mark brillèrent de larmes contenus et il demanda la voix tremblante :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Mark, je m'occupe de tout.

- Mais on n'a rien, rien, tout le monde se refuse à parler de ça. On n'a rien apprit de plus et ce sale loup m'agace de plus en plus !

- Calme-toi, Mark, tout va bien se passer, je t'assure. Je ne laisserais jamais rien t'arriver tu le sais.

- J'en ai marre, Moon, marre, pourquoi nous ? Hein ?

- Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle en essuyant ces larmes. Ce n'est rien, on peut le faire. On sait déjà qui l'a tué, reste plus qu'à trouver comment et ensuite on leur emmenait. Ça devrait aller.

- Le printemps, c'est demain, Moon.

- Merde !

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ ^^


	4. Dangereuses rencontres

__

_- Le printemps, c'est demain, Moon._

_- Merde !_

* * *

Les Once se levèrent et rejoignirent leur lit pour dormir. Enfin, leur lit, celui de Mark puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir seul. Moon dormait toujours en nuisette mais elle s'arrangeait toujours pour ce qu'elle ne soit pas transparente. Elle se montrait toujours gentille et poli avec les garçons du dortoir pour ne pas les déranger plus que nécessaire. Cette nuit, si la nuit de Mark fut calme après s'être endormit dans les bras de sa sœur, Moon ne parvient pas à dormir sans cauchemarder.

Elle finit par abandonner la bataille et quitta à regret la tiédeur du lit, elle ne souhaitait pas réveiller son frère, il avait besoin de sommeil pour bien dormir. Un félin grandit pendant son sommeil et si celui-ci est perturbé, la croissance ne s'exécute plus correctement. Or, il faudrait mieux éviter que son frère soit plus petit que les autres sachant ce qu'ils étaient déjà. Elle ferma les yeux et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Elle s'y assit et regarda dehors en frissonnant par moment lorsque la brise soufflait et s'infiltrait sous ces affaires. Elle ne voulait pas se changer en uniforme maintenant alors elle se contenta de frissonner.

Une cape se posa sur ces épaules nues et Moon releva les yeux vers Harry. Il lui sourit doucement et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle sut tout de suite qu'il n'allait pas rester silencieux et jeta un sort de silence. Moon ne se trompa pas de beaucoup puisque Harry commença à lui parler dix bonnes minutes après qu'elle eut lancer le sort :

- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

- Ho non, non, j'aime seulement apprécier la vue à deux heures du matin, ironisa Moon en le regardant railleuse. Navrée si je t'ai réveillé.

- Ce n'est rien, j'ai le sommeil léger depuis la guerre. Une mauvaise habitude difficile à perdre.

Le regard de Moon dirigé vers la fenêtre brilla alors d'une lueur d'espoir. Elle allait peut être en savoir plus sur sa mission. Elle tourna son regard vers Harry et lui demanda d'une voix préoccupée.

- Ça n'a pas du être facile tout les jours, j'imagine ?

- C'est sûr qu'entre les fois où nous étions poursuivit, celle où on mourrait de faim et celle où l'on se fessait attaquer par un serpent géant, ça n'a pas été facile. Encore moins lorsque j'ai du me sacrifier pour les autres et que je suis quand même rester en vie. Je ne te parle même pas de la mort de Voldemort.

Harry regardait à présent la jeune fille, elle n'avait pas frissonnée, ni grimacée à l'entente de ce nom qui fessait encore grincer des dents. Moon détourna son regard de lui avant de lui conseiller :

- Tu devrais retourner dormir, je veillerais à ne plus faire de bruit.

- Ho, je te dérange peut être.

- Pas vraiment mais je ne voudrais pas que tu sois dans le brouillard par ma faute.

- Tu as l'air soucieuse ?

- Je le suis, répondit-elle n'ayant pas l'habitude de mentir.

- Si tu …

- Je ne veux pas, trancha Moon.

- D'accord, lui accorda-t-il en se levant.

Moon lui souhaitant bonne nuit et attendit qu'il soit couché pour reprendre la contemplation du paysage, elle était plus tranquille maintenant qu'elle avait bien avancé dans sa mission. Peut être que demain se passera bien, finalement. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, elle finit par s'endormir contre la fenêtre.

Au matin, ce fut Neville qui se leva en dernier et remarqua que personne n'avait réveiller Moon, son frère était pourtant réveillé. Il était assit en papillon et se balançait d'avant en arrière, le visage soucieux. Neville se tourna vers le gamin en lui demanda gentiment :

- Tu la réveilles pas ?

- Tu rigoles, je veux pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, lui rétorqua le garçon.

- Je m'en occupe si tu veux ?

Mark le regarda dangereusement avant d'éclater de rire. Ce type était fou. Mark lui fit tout de même signe d'y aller. Neville s'approcha alors de Moon et la secoua doucement puis un peu plus fort. Moon ouvrit les yeux et elle sauta littéralement sur Neville qui se retrouva le dos sur le sol, une main sur le cou. Quand elle s'aperçut que c'était Neville et se releva et lui tendit la main en grommelant des excuses. Neville lui rendit un pauvre sourire avant de prendre ces affaires et de filer en cours.

Moon prit son temps pour sa toilette, elle n'irait pas en cours de toute façon. Ils prirent leurs déjeuners dans les cuisines et remontèrent chercher le parchemin où ils avaient notés toutes les informations qu'ils avaient eu. Moon n'avait informé son frère de la découverte de la veille, elle n'aimait pas le mêler à toutes ces histoires. Alors qu'ils étaient dans un couloir désert, deux ombres apparurent. L'une d'elles, planqua Mark contre le mur en lui enserrant le cou pendant que le second avait attrapé les cheveux de Moon pour la faire tomber genoux. L'homme d'une vingtaine d'année lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre pendant que Mark gémissait sous la prise du premier homme.

__

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^


	5. Un bien étrange voyage

_Moon n'avait pas informé son frère de la découverte de la veille, elle n'aimait pas le mêler à toutes ces histoires. Alors qu'ils étaient dans un couloir désert, deux ombres apparurent. L'une d'elles, planqua Mark contre le mur en lui enserrant le cou pendant que le second avait attrapé les cheveux de Moon pour la faire tomber genoux. L'homme d'une vingtaine d'année lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre pendant que Mark gémissait sous la prise du premier homme._

* * *

Le second dit à Moon :

- Tu avais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Irbis, aujourd'hui, tu aurais du être au camps avec ta mission achevé.

Un deuxième coup de pied partit et Moon grimaça en retenant la violence qui lui prenait le corps. Elle leva les yeux vers Mark et hurla en direction du premier homme :

- Nicholas, lâche-le, putain, lâche-le c'est un gosse ! Lâche-le ou je tue !

Nicholas ricana mauvais et reserra la prise sur le cou de l'enfant qui se débattit un moment en manque d'air. Le second rit à son tour et Nicholas permit au garçon de respirer bruyamment, un grognement emplit le couloir et un troisième coups de pied atterrit sur le corps de la jeune fille qui avala difficilement sa salive. Un coup allait partir sur son frère quand elle en oublia sa colère, son fierté et supplia complètement :

- Non ! Non ! Je sais qui s'est, je, je peux vous l'emmener, pitié, pas ça, pas lui. J'vous en supplie, ne lui faîtes pas d'mal, pitié, pleura Moon.

- Tu as jusqu'à minuit, ce soir ou ton frère payera pour votre trahison !

- Ok, Willebroek, vous l'aurez, vous l'aurez.

- En attendant.

Il lui redonna un quatrième coup de pied qui compléta par un coup de genoux qui lui ouvrit la lèvre et l'arcade droit. Moon s'écroula sur le sol et quand elle fut en état de se relever, ils avaient déjà disparut. Putain ! La rage la prit et sans se préoccupée de tout le reste, elle marcha à grand pas sec jusqu'à la salle du professeur Lupin. D'un sort, elle fit exploser la porte, s'approcha de la table de Harry, l'attrapa par le col et l'entraîna à sa suite. Personne ne bougea sous le choc, quand ils se réveillèrent il était trop tard.

Moon promena un Harry légèrement sonné par la surprise au travers des couloirs du collège Poudlard. Elle le conduit jusqu'à la maison hanté par le passage sous le saule cogneur, sans même prendre la peine de l'immobiliser. Ils passèrent si vite et les bras avant à peine eut le temps de les toucher une fois. Une fois, à l'intérieur de la cabane, elle souffla doucement et ferma les yeux et ils transplanèrent. Harry ne comprenait toujours rien mais il ne comptait plus se laisser faire ainsi.

Ils atterrirent dans une immense étendu verte, toute trace de civilisation avait disparut. À perte de vu s'étendait plaine verte, forêt et montagnes mi-boisé, mi-rocheuse. Un spectacle réellement magnifique que ni Moon ni Harry n'apprécièrent. La première était bien trop inquiète et en rage pour cela, le second bien trop perdu et méfiant. Harry sortit sa baguette mais aussitôt Moon lui jeta un sort de sommeil. Elle lui ligota les mains et les pieds ensembles sans en éprouver le moindre remord. Sa vie de son frère était en jeu après tout. Elle devient une splendide panthère des neiges, attrapa Harry avec ces crocs avant de le jeter sur son dos.

Elle serra les dents, il était plus lourd que prévu, elle devrait faire une pause à mi-chemin en prenant le risque de ne pas arriver à temps. C'était cela où y arrivait complètement morte au risque qu'une bataille éclate. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Elle s'élança immédiatement vers le camps, la rage lui donnant de la force. Ils savaient parfaitement qu'elle n'avait plus l'autorisation de transplaner sur le terrain entourant le camps. Il s'agissait d'un plan pour trouver une raison de les mettre à mort. Elle le savait, le temps pressait mais elle n'accéléra pas l'allure pour autant. Accélérer ne servirait qu'à la ralentir encore plus, la fatiguerait pour rien. Elle devait garder une allure constante et modéré tout en fessant abstraction de tout le reste, c'était ce que son père lui avait apprit.

Lorsque le soleil annonça trois heures, Moon sentit Harry se réveiller et tenter de se libérer mais Moon ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et poussa un long grognement menaçant. Harry tressaillit et cessa toute activité. La course dura encore une heure avant qu'elle ne cesse dans une petite clairière au milieu de la forêt et surtout contenant une étendu d'eau. Moon se délesta de son chargement et s'approcha de l'étendu où elle se but à dose réduite. Trop d'eau l'alourdirait pour rien, chose stupide au vu de la situation. Elle se coucha au sol et reprit forme humaine et elle tourna vers Harry et lui souffla doucement avant de sombrer dans le sommeil :

- Sois gentil, ne bouges pas et ta vie s'en portera mieux.

Sans comprendre ces paroles, Harry aussitôt à se libérer mais dès que ces mains entrèrent en contact avec les cordes entravant ces pieds, il se reçut une décharge qui lui donna des convulsions pendant une bonne minute. Il lui sembla même entendre Moon rire dans son sommeil. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que s'en était même pas douloureux, juste agaçant. Moins d'une heure plus tard, elle rouvrit les yeux et se leva, souriant légèrement en voyant encore Harry se convulsionnait au sol. Elle s'éloigna d'un pas sûr dans la forêt et en revint avec des baies pleins les mains. Elle s'assit non loin de Harry et commença à manger avant de lui dire :

- Si tu as des questions, pose-les, nous n'avons que peu de temps à perdre.

- Où emmènes-tu ?

- Chez moi, parmi les miens.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Mark et moi avons été envoyé à Poudlard pour exécuter une mission, celle d'emmener au maître, l'homme qui avait affronté un certain nombre de fois les ténèbres. Nous devions le trouver avant aujourd'hui, malheureusement je l'ai appris que trop tard que tu étais cet homme. Ils m'ont prit Mark en échange de toi. J'ai jusqu'à minuit pour t'emmener à eux.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

- Aucune importance pour moi, ils te veulent, ils t'ont. Tant que mon frère s'en sort, le reste m'importe peu.

- C'est injuste ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Que font-ils me faire ? Hein ?

- Je te l'ai dit, cela m'importe. Tu vas te montrer sage pour que tu puisses être dans une meilleure position ou je fais encore devoir t'endormir.

__

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^


	6. Bannie

- Mark et moi avons été envoyé à Poudlard pour exécuter une mission, celle d'emmener au maître, l'homme qui avait affronté un certain nombre de fois les ténèbres. Nous devions le trouver avant aujourd'hui, malheureusement je l'ai appris que trop tard que tu étais cet homme. Ils m'ont prit Mark en échange de toi. J'ai jusqu'à minuit pour t'emmener à eux.

_- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?_

_- Aucune importance pour moi, ils te veulent, ils t'ont. Tant que mon frère s'en sort, le reste m'importe peu._

_- C'est injuste ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Que font-ils me faire ? Hein ?_

_- Je te l'ai dit, cela m'importe. Tu vas te montrer sage pour que tu puisses être dans une meilleure position ou je fais encore devoir t'endormir._

* * *

Harry gigota en essayant de s'enfuir et Moon rire doucement avant de lui faire manger quelques baies puis de l'endormir. Après tout, un Gryffondor restait un Gryffondor, un être stupide qui agissait plus avec ces sentiments qu'avec son cerveau. Moon le jeta sur dos et reprit la route, au travers la forêt, à la nuit tombée au alentour de huit heures, elle commença à gravir une montagne par bond donnant des sueurs froides à ce pauvre Harry.

Ils finirent par arriver à minuit dix dans une espèce de camps cachaient entre deux pieds de montagnes, des tentes de toiles sales s'ils trouvaient accompagné d'une multitude de torches planté dans le sol. Pas mal de femmes et d'enfants se trouvaient devant les tentes et grognèrent en voyant le retour de Moon. Elle les ignora et reprit apparence humaine, d'un coup de baguette, elle fit s'envoler les liens au pieds de Harry.

Moon l'attrapa par le col et le força à se lever puis à la suivre. Elle marchait avec précipitation. Elle devait se dépêcher de rejoindre le cercle avant qu'il ne tue Mark. Quand elle arriva, Moon aperçut Nicholas frapper son frère. Le grognement quitta la gorge de la jeune fille et ils se retournèrent tous vers elle. Elle fit encore quelques pas vers eux avant de jeter Harry au sol en disant :

- Le voilà, maintenant, vous lâchez Mark.

- Tu es en retard, lâcha Baliveau, leur chef.

- Vous oubliez un peu vite que nous avons plus le droit de transplaner sur le terrain.

- Encore heureux, traîtresse, rétorqua-t-il.

Moon ne répondit pas, elle encaissa. Elle n'était pas vraiment en position de ménager sa fierté. Elle se raidit dans une noble attitude et le laissa l'insulter sans rien dire. Baliveau tourna son regard vers l'homme, au pied de Moon :

- Alors c'est lui, l'homme tueur de ténèbres ?

- Oui, faîtes-en ce que vous voulez, je m'en contrefous.

- Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, tu es bannie.

Le cœur de Moon se déchira, son clan l'a renié, elle et son frère. Rapidement, elle releva son visage et d'un bond se releva en hurlant :

- Je ne fais plus partie du clan alors je vais t'annoncer un grand secret, Baliveau ! T'es qu'un gros, je te tuerais en moins de cinq secondes ! Je vous hais ! T'as trahit et tué ton meilleur ami pour avoir sa place ! Sale lâche ! Quant à toi, Nicholas, tu es déjà mort !

Sur-ce elle sauta sur Nicholas tout en se transformant en panthère. Elle le mordit sauvagement à la jugulaire et un flot de sang vient éclabousser son pelage neige. L'homme tomba au sol, mort, la mort dans les yeux, la bête tourna la tête vers le chef du clan et il lui arriva le même sort qu'à son fidèle. Elle redevient humaine, attrapa Harry et son frère et transplana. Baliveau étant mort, son interdiction n'était plus valable de plus elle n'avait même plus à obéir puisqu'elle était bannie. Ils atterrirent devant la cabane hurlante et elle les y vit entrer. Harry finit par se dégager et lui demanda la voix rempli de colère :

- Je peux savoir ce qui vient de se passer !

Les deux Once se regardèrent à la recherche d'une réponse, ce fut Mark qui prit la décision ou du moins l'amena-t-il à la réflexion de sa sœur :

- Il a le droit de comprendre.

- J'imagine.

D'un sort trois fauteuils apparurent et ils s'y assirent en silence. Ce fut Moon qui se chargea de le mettre au courant au beau milieu du salon dévasté de la cabane hurlante :

- Mon peuple et nous avons la capacité de nous transformer en panthère des neiges comme tu as pu le constater. Comme toute créature nous avons un rôle que nous tentons tous plus ou moins de réaliser. Notre rôle principale est la mise à mort des loup-garous dangereux pour la population. Notre peuple est divisé en plusieurs clans dispersés dans le monde entier. Lorsque nous étions enfants, notre père était le chef de notre clan, c'était un bon chef qui se battait contre les loup-garous de Voldemort. Malheureusement, Baliveau était un homme lâche et peureux qui ne souhaitait pas perdre la vie en se battant pour des personnes qui ignorent tout de notre existence. Il y a environ trois ans, il a monté une mutinerie contre notre père et la tué lâchement par derrière après avoir tué notre mère. Ensuite, Mark et moi avons rapidement était considérés comme les traîtres gamins de l'homme qui voulait leur mort à tous. On nous a craché dessus, nos amis nous ont tournés le dos et nous avons écopé des tâches les plus ingrates du camps. Il y a peu, ils nous ont donnés cette mission dans le but qu'on échoue et qu'ils puissent nous tuer.

- Les monstres ! S'écria Harry.

Les Once lui sourirent doucement avant de se lever d'un même mouvement, Harry les demanda encore :

- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant que vous êtes bannis ?

- Nous allons mourir, répondit simplement Moon.

- Quoi ? Mais ! On doit …

- Non, on ne peut rien y faire, c'est ainsi au moins j'ai la conscience en paix, j'ai tué les hommes qui a décimé ma famille, l'informa Moon.

Moon et Mark s'éloignèrent, ils passèrent la porte de la maison hanté et partirent en direction du village. Ils en étaient qu'à la moitié du terrain de la maison hanté quand la voix de Harry les interpela :

- Où allez-vous ?

Moon et Mark se sourirent en se retournant vers Harry, ce fut Mark qui répondit les yeux brillants d'excitation :

- Il ne nous reste que six mois à vivre, on a un monde à découvrir.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^


End file.
